A Warrior In Death
by Nightwingess
Summary: This is the story of Tula's death, her courage in the end, knowing it was the end and still fighting to save lives. Rated T for Violence Notes: In my mind, Artemis and Tula were for close, like sisters.


There are so many things that go through a person's mind when they think they're going to die. What is it about death that drags all these memories, those in the forefront of our minds all the way to those we buried somewhere with the scars marked on our hearts, to the front? Death plays a film you know… it plays this story, this story being your life and it hurts you…it hurts to remember what your life was because it tells you what could have been and thus what will never be. But then you laugh because there's the time you ran off with your two best friends to chase dolphins near the surface of the sea and then you smile because there…there is a memory of the boy you love telling you he loves you. Then before you know it, it's all gone and all you have is your breath and perhaps, if you're lucky, a choice of a word or two to say…not to sum up all those images, but to sum up your life.

There's a faint sound to the left of me, as much as I try to lift the water and strike them dead, I find myself falling again. I hear the air being sliced by an archer's bow and smile softly; the spunky little blonde is at my side, watching over me. She was told to head back but she's won't leave without me. There, there is a tear falling from my cheek and suddenly I'm weak; a hero tries to keep me from falling into all those flashes of life already arising inside…and yet…no, I can't give up!

"Artemis, run." I jump to and pull my hands together tightly. The water enters with my next breath as I pull my fingers from one another, forming light, deathly light. With my feet dug into the ground and a swift turn to the right, I rebound backwards and strike!

It was a hit, a direct hit shattering the villain to pieces if only for a moment, he being nothing but a minion of the true villain lurking somewhere close…ready to end me, to end us all. I fall back and land in my friend's arms; she's dropped her bow and arrow. Her hands pull the hair sticking against my face, touching my freckles. The idea makes me smile; as a child Kaldur would count them over and over. Years later he tells me it was to touch my face…Kaldur…

"Tula stay with me!" She shouts and soon I'm being pulled into a shadow of some rock, where am I again?

"Artemis you need to go!" The wound on my torso is throbbing and burning simultaneously, who was it that hit me again? I can't seem to recall as this sleepiness begins to take over, a solace amidst all this pain. I feel the bones pushing outward, and suddenly the memory forms the face of my attacker. Before I have another moment to ponder the features of his face I see my friend, falling back. She is just as bruised as I with blood dripping from her lips, her nose, her arm, and suddenly her leg.

"Artemis!" She's fallen back now, she's alone. The others have moved on, there's no longer a connection, M'gann has probably fallen as well for we cannot hear them, we cannot hear and we are trapped in this hole with water rushing in. Artemis will surely die!

I have to find a way to save her; I have to save the team. Our job was to deactivate the bombs set to blow under this island, perfectly placed to sink it, this city, all the people above would die…and _for what purpose_…that is what Artemis had said as we ran to this spot…_for what purpose_…

I rose once more, rubbing my hands together. The archer continued to send her arrows flying despite having been pushed to the ground…she fought! That is why we were chosen, my electricity was powerful enough to render the bombs useless, Artemis was the fighter ready to have my back. The others chased down the person responsible for this nefarious plot somewhere in Metropolis… but was it a ruse? Black Manta…he attacked us, _for what purpose_?

"The real target was the team dear." That is what that disgusting being had said…and there was more, curse my mind, it is failing me!

"Artemis!" I had the light in my hand again, shooting it forward to our attackers pushing them back and shattering their gears, they were nothing but robots unable to see our pain…to see the blood seeping into our clothes…how fitting for a man without morals to send those without hearts to attack us.

"Artemis you are far more injured than I, come, I'll carry you out."

"Tula we still have to take down the bombs and oh yea, we're trapped." She smirked slightly as she struck an arrow through a robot dangerously close to me.

"One more thing, that was my last arrow. So what do we do now sunshine?" She rose up, staring down the hall of rock, her shoes now wet from the water, and up it went to her knees, it was falling and rising, soon it would only rise.

"We can't give up!"

"I never said that, we still have the bombs, I'll stay here, fight my way out, you go down to the bombs, they're suppose to be just a few steps that way." She pointed to left where the humming sound had come from, in doing so she cringed.

"Artemis you're hurt."

"And so are you, now get you're ass over there or else we'll die by explosion instead of blood loss!" Artemis took a dive and bolted back up, using her momentum to kick another robot, it was hard to argue with her being as pigheaded as she was, of course that would not stop me from trying.

"Come on little sister," I raised the water from the ground, pushing the particles together with the movement of my fingers to form a sword, slicing the minion in half, "You're coming with me."

She sighed and proceeded to lead the way to the bomb area. Once there, we could see the wires twisted about the room, untouched by the water pouring into the rooms outside.

"Alright sis, fry it." Artemis shouted as she kicked another minion the face. I stared at the contraption, wondering where to begin and if there was a specific point where the most damage could done.

"Where exactly should I-" She'd fallen into me, we both fell back onto the bomb, a ticking sound began to drum shaking me, scaring me…

"Tula come in, Tula!" There, they were back, the link was reestablished and I could hear the team.

"Artemis needs medical attention, we need back-up!"

"Shut-up! Tula has a deep gash in her torso, she won't last much longer!" The archer jumped to her feet and swept a robot off of its own legs; she then punched in through the steel, her fist bleeding in the process.

"We're coming, M'gann was injured and Conner took her-"

"Tula we've locked onto your coordinates, stay with us, the signal is weak! We're coming!" I could hear the urgency in Kaldur's voice as he cut off Robin; my thoughts started wandering again…the choice to be on the surface world, to take the name of Aquagirl, to be with Kaldur…

"I think we've got them all, holy crap." Artemis leaned against a nearby rock, her body was soaked in perspiration as well as the water, now up to her waist, how did it get here so fast…and yet the bombs untouched.

"Artemis are you there!" and suddenly the boy she loved was shouting into my head, I looked over at the girl I called my little sister and smiled, knowing how much she feared for his safety as I had feared for my Kaldur.

"Yes, couldn't you hear me kicking all this ass?" she was trying to joke but her breathing was labored, she had lost too much blood.

"She needs you all now!" I turned to strike down the machines before me, harnessing the energy I had left to fight back. I could hear Artemis behind me, sinking under the water; I had to act quickly! But….wait…Artemis in the water…she would be electrocuted!

"Artemis climb upward now!" I swerved back to look at her only to see she had fallen under the water, the water itself changing to shades of red. I dived under grabbing her arm, knowing full well her worst fear was death by drowning. I pushed upward and grasped her hand, pulling it up to a stalactite.

"Hold on to this with all your might little sis, don't let go." She was coughing but she managed to nod.

"You saved me." She smiled.

"Well you saved me so we are even." I let myself fall back onto the water, harnessing the light once more knowing full well the water surrounding me only strengthened my body. The scent of salt filled my nostrils and tightened my muscles, adding more power to the light I carried in my hands. As I prepared for my final strike and for this dreaded mission to end I saw it, the memory that had eluded me! Black Manta, the face so much like Kaldur…his words…

"_I have to end the team, so that I may have my son_." And then Artemis had come up behind, striking the villain as he sent some sort of weapon through my body. I screamed, but the connection to the team had already been lost, it was just the two of us, buried below…but Artemis had shot a cross bow out, grabbing me…and saving me from a death onto the rocks below…I had escaped death once today, could I do it again…

"Now Tula!" Artemis shouted from above. I made my blow, sending the electricity across the wires, watching them sizzle and burn and then die under the water that had now rose high enough to reach them. It was done!

"That was awfully simple." I said, now dangling in the water, but more awake than I had been since the attack.

"It's safe for me to come down then?"

"I wouldn't want you to drown." I teased but only for a moment because the revelation of the memory had changed things, I had to tell Kaldur, or had he already seen it?

"Kaldur!" I shouted to grab his attention, but the connection was gone again.

"We lost them." Artemis fell down into the water, she rose to greet me.

"It doesn't matter we've won." I said, yet there was skepticism in my voice, where had Black Manta gone? And he…was Kaldur's father?

"What is it Tula?"

"Artemis the water is red! How much blood have you lost!"

"That was a statement not a question sis." I grabbed her, pulling her close like a baby having a nightmare.

"Alright, we need to get out now."

"We can't get out, we're buried here, remember? Black Manta set of a mini explosion that sent us flying farther down and then we came up again to find the bombs and…." She was losing consciousness.

"Come on Artemis, the water's coming from somewhere!" I shook her to keep her awake, shouting at her but she was fading fast.

"That would be me, oh I sounded like quite the villain in saying that, although I suppose heroes say that line to. Always in triumph though." His voice, Black Manta was here! Somewhere…taunting me, watching my friend and I die slowly; I knew I could last another hour or so but eventually my wound would get the best of me and Artemis wouldn't last another ten minutes!

"Show your face you coward! How dare you let us die without a proper fight!" I was infuriated, I wanted to tear this disgusting piece of filth into oblivion. This was not my nature, he had brought the worst out of me, but what more could I think as I did my best to hold my best friend's head above the water, my best friend who had become my sister, and I alone, what more could I do!

"You are brave Tula…but there's nothing more you can do. I may have failed to kill the others, but two down is a start."

"No! You will not take us!" I had no means of winning; I had no means of saving my friend let alone myself. But I had to try! I was a sorcerous after all, a sorceress specializing in hydrokinesis; I could fight with all this water around me…I could win. After all, my mentor, my queen Mera taught me well…to always fight on despite how bleak the future may appear…that is what makes a warrior.

"We are warriors." I whispered to Artemis. The words reached her as she opened her eyes and she smiled.

"Hell yea." She stretched her arms up and kicked the ceiling sending rocks flying downwards.

"Did you just come up with that?" I said as I grabbed her and pulled her up to the hole she just made.

"Actually I was just being pissy but hey that kind of worked out." We swam up, as the water seemed to swell behind us, this was clearly the work of Black Manta, there was no opening, he was manipulating the water to kill us…

"Where are we headed?" Artemis asked as we reached the top, only to find another cave of limestone, slowly falling apart.

"I'm not sure bu-" and there. The strike, the flash of light I could see…and the light…it wasn't in my hands.

"TULA!" I heard Artemis scream, her hands reaching to pull me over her shoulders as I had fallen again. The light had come from another contraption similar to the one I had destroyed moments ago. It was making the humming sound along with the ticking noise of a clock. It was ready to blow.

"Crap, Tula are you awake?"

"Tula! Where are you?" I heard his voice again, the connection was back, and I could hear Kaldur's voice in my head as I felt the life being drained out of me. Our memories together coming to the forefront, was this the end? The blow had hit the gash, so perfectly, it had to be the aim of Black Manta himself, the brains behind this whole operation…and here we had thought it was Lex Luthor…Lex…that's right, we thought he was after Superboy but in actuality it was another father looking to take his son back, and he was starting with my death.

"I'm here." I whispered, knowing full well that was a pointless answer…and yet my voice was so strong…I liked that.

"Artemis run." And we were back to this again.

"Tula shut-up!" She had me over her shoulders, she was running but she was so weak now, I knew this would only weaken her still…I kicked her in the knee, she fell, whimpering as she hit the ground.

"Damn it Artemis!" I pulled her to the side this time and stepped forward to the machine, knowing…

"Artemis!" Wally screamed as he could hear Artemis' pain.

"She's alright Wally, I'll make sure she gets out alive." When did this wound start bleeding again? I can't recall that, now memories are fleeting, the wound is fresh all of a sudden, it stings, it burns, it weighs me down…but I must go on, I must reach that machine.

"T-Tula…" Artemis so far away, will she be safe? I cannot know for sure, did I make a false promise then? I'll try my best Wally; I swear I'll try my best to keep her alive.

I feel my bones collapsing, I feel the veins rupturing, I feel my skin shivering and still I go on, miles it seems when it's only a few feet and here I go. To keep my friend safe, to keep them all safe…another thought…I lift the water now rising and push the particles together once more, pushing it over to Artemis, it's her shield, the frozen water, touched with magic will keep her safe.

"TULA!" I'm not sure whose shout that was, it could be Artemis or Kaldur or even little Robin scared…it was he who sent me here, if only I could say…but I can.

"Don't be scared, I know what to do." I watch the blood sink below me, I feel every step so deeply as the motion vibrates up to my core, my head, the blood still left in me churning, it's a sickening feeling. I still go on.

"Tula, where on the island are you?"

"I don't know."

"I can't hear Artemis!"

"She's here, fading but I'll keep her alive." I'm not sure what I'm saying anymore, somewhat…somewhat of an ending speech? Everything I say has that sense of dignity every warrior hopes to die with, am I deserving of it? If only someone would say so now, I can only hope after I've passed…

I'm here now, the machine, it's moving, sending off lasers, I block by pulling the water in front of me and pushing it forward, it only blocks the laser but the machine continues to move…and _for what purpose_? To end my life? For what purpose is death? To keep things moving, for growth…for change? _For what purpose_…for what purpose does death take the heroes…why has that thought come into my mind?

"Tula!" It's M'gann this time, she and all the others can hear my thoughts, I have no privacy in death. And yet I hear theirs. M'gann is in tears, her mind is a frenzy of thoughts I can't follow… Artemis is in tears…and that is a shock for she is as much a warrior as I, she must be afraid for me.

"Don't cry." Wally wondering if she's alive and so consumed by this thought, my words only leave confusion for the poor boy. Conner is shaking, he's blaming himself, they all are…and Zatanna's hands are pulling at each other, she's reciting spells trying to bring us out…Raquel is slamming her hand into the bio-ship, Robin is still trying to do the math, trying to formulate another ending but…and Kaldur…

"Kaldur I love you." I pull my hands together once more as the tick goes on, but there's only a few ticks left in the clock…

"TULA!"

"Don't be afraid." I harness the light one last time, the blood in me ceases to move, or so it feels that way as all the kinetic energy reaches my finger tips and the blow is released from my grip. As it hits the machine I fall back, having forgotten what it was I had to tell Kaldur, my memories are gone…I wish to hold on to one.

"Tula…no." Artemis in her corner, scratching the ice to save me. This thought hurts, more so than the backlash of the light that is now seeping through the machine and causing a fire to fall back onto me and all that is within the area…the people above me…_for what purpose is their death_? I will not know for _my purpose is to end that thought…to die…_

I am at peace, for the explosion here is far smaller than the one intended to sink the island, it will only take one life tonight.

"Don't be afraid." I whisper as I see the light and my eyes gloss over, my skin touched by the light, a ferocity of pain and then numbness…

"TULA!" They hear my thoughts, they hear my words, they are with me in my death, a burden I cannot lift from their shoulders, but perhaps I have saved them…that will be my last thought…

"Don't be afraid."


End file.
